


Names, Names, Names

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Series: Connecting Souls [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chalant, Halicia - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Soulmate Au where you have your soulmate's name on your body somewhere.((Will likely end up mostly being one shots of different ships/couples/platonic soulmates like BFF's meeting and stuff. IDK for sure yet. Similar in setup to "You'll Feel it" which is another one of my soulmate AU's.))(Tags to be added as story progresses.) (This is likely to be a short story and contain short chapters.)





	1. Felicia Hardy X Harry Osborn

            Felicia didn’t like to be fussy, but today she found herself checking and rechecking her appearance. She supposed it was only natural. Harry Osborn, the man whose name traced her spine, was visiting his father in his office today and d*** it she wanted to look presentable when she met him for the first time.

            One might say she was trying to force her way in and up to meet him, that she was pushing fate, but that was simply not the case. Life pushed her here, and the assistant job landed right in her manicured hands.

            While balancing a stack of files in her arm she was tugging at her dress and trying not to scowl at her reflection in the elevator’s glass walls.

            “You look fine.” A boy she hadn’t even realized was in the elevator chuckled. She looked over and felt like the air was knocked out of her lungs, this guy was boyishly beautiful. While he looked like he was tired, she couldn’t tell for sure because he was still wearing his sunglasses, he managed to give her a perfect smile. “Thanks.” She looked down to the stacks in her arms, her neck heating up a little.

            Suddenly her pager beeps at her, and it feels quite loud in the small quietness of the elevator. “Sorry.” She apologizes as she pulls it out. “Board meeting, 15 mins, file lists sent to your email.” She barely murmured as she read it to herself. “S***!” swearing quietly at the lack of time as the doors ding open, she bolts out, dodging other employees and still managing to help others and fix some minor problems as she rushes, the boy’s eyes following her with a curious stare. She didn’t become Norman Osborn’s personal assistant for nothing! She was the best at what she did.

            Admittedly, her thievery skills were far more trained and precise, but her skills as a PA were pretty impressive too, if she did say so herself.

            Throwing herself around someone and into a chair she slid across the floor a few feet and stopped right in front of a computer, her fingers already moving like lightening across the keyboard. Within minutes she had every single one of the files she needed and was back by the elevator, tapping her foot as it took its sweet time.

            Looking at her watch she felt her panic level rise, time was running out, down to five minutes now to make it all the way back up to the top floor. Her eyes searched the room frantically, finding the nearest stairwell she looked between the elevator and the door again before deciding to risk it. Bolting through the door she strapped her files in safely before vaulting herself up and between the bars with relative ease, thankful now for her cat like reflexes and cat burglar training. It certainly was helping her now, with the limited time window she had.

            With a minute to spare she straightened herself out once more and nearly glided into the large meeting room. She almost stopped in her tracks to see the handsome boy from the elevator leaning on the window, observing the board members. He tilted his head and his sunglasses inched down, enough that his eyes could bore into hers unobstructed and she was struck by how lovely a color they were.

            She managed to not break stride and was placing the files in their rightful places as she moved around the long table. With a soft sigh, she slid into her own chair at the very end, as out of the way as possible, and pulled out her notepad and a pen, poised and ready to take notes.

            The meeting begins without a hitch, of course there was no thank you or surprise at both how well and how quickly she accomplished the near impossible task. No, that would come later, away from the prying eyes of the board of vultures as she liked to call them. They looked for any kinds of weakness to exploit, like kindness and attachment. Norman Osborn was just lucky they hadn’t yet exploited his illness. They were despicable, all of them. And she wasn’t just saying that because of the lewd and suggesting comments they’d made both behind her back and to her face.

            Suddenly the room felt too quiet, and she could feel the stares of everyone in the room on her, making her stomach flip. While she enjoyed being the center of attention, she was trying to go (mostly) unnoticed here, so this felt like a bad sign.

            Finally, she took a breath and look up, away from her notepad and around the thin curtain of ebony hair, to find the elevator guy sitting immediately next to Mr. Osborn, and he was leaning forward looking at her with curiosity.

            “There is no one I rely on in my company more, “Norman smiled, “than my trusted assistant.” He said, clapping the boy on the shoulder. Felicia could feel her heart pounding in her ears as the realization hit her. “Harry, this is Felicia Hardy.” Biting her lip, she attempts a small smile, trying to hide the nervousness bubbling up inside.

Oh my gosh. I must have looked a fool in the elevator, primping and picking at myself. She mentally screams at herself, the sound of her pulse almost drowning even her own thoughts out.

“Hello Harry.” Her voice comes out quiet, and does he really need to keep staring at her?

“Felicia.” His grin helps her relax, and she thinks maybe this was the perfect meeting after all.


	2. Caitlin Snow X Ronnie Raymond

            Caitlin was reading the file Doctor Wells had sent her on her data pad, eyes skimming the document quickly. Without looking up she continued to walk, following hallways she knew by heart having taken them so often.

            This is why it was such a surprise when she crashed right into someone. They fall together in a heap on the floor and Caitlin finds herself blinking in confusion. “What- “She starts, “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!” the apology follows as she realizes that she just ran into a person.

            “It’s my bad,” he replies, “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

            “Well, neither was I.” She admits as she reaches for her data pad which is lying next to them. Holding it in her hands she gives it a small shake to indicate that she’d been reading.

            “Why don’t we call this one a draw then?” he suggests with a teasing, easygoing smile and she finds herself laughing softly. Swiftly he pushed himself up onto his feet and offered her his hand, “Where are you heading?”

            “Room 264, a small meeting about the particle accelerator I believe.” She tells him as she accepts his hand and is pulled up to her feet. She wobbles for a moment, regaining her balance in her heeled shoes, and is grateful that he didn’t let go until she is steady.

            “Oh, hey, I was just going to grab a drink from the vending machine before heading that way. Mind if I walk with you?”

            “Of course. I could use the company.” She finds herself agreeing, an easy smile finding it’s way to her lips and together now, they stop at the machine before continuing on their way. It doesn’t take them long to reach the room, and they were only a little surprised to find they were the last two to arrive.

            Caitlin’s eyes scanned the room, there was a spot open right next to Cisco that he no doubt saved for her. And as luck would have it, the only other open seat was right next to hers. “Over there.” She nudged his arm and he followed her to the spots, murmuring a “thanks” as they sat down.

            Thankfully, the meeting was pretty straightforward. Doctor Wells just getting updates from team members and what-not, all in all a pretty simple, standard meeting.

            “Before we close, I’m sure you all noticed we have a new team member.” Wells nodded, eyes finding the man next to Caitlin as he spoke. “Everyone, this is Ronald Raymond, he’s going to be one of our structural engineers on the project. Please, help him get caught up to speed and take the time to introduce yourselves.” He scanned for questions, “All right, meeting adjourned.” He dismissed, and the low hum of conversation and movement filled the room.

            Caitlin blinked, still reeling from the revelation. “Your name is Ronald Raymond?” She finally asked, turning her head to look at him again. “Do you go by Ronnie?” she tentatively tacked on the second question.

            “Yeah, how did you know?” He asked, in a half serious, half questioning kind of way. Almost numbly she moved her body to face him more and, glad she was wearing a button-down sweater, took it off and revealed the name scribbled on the inside of her upper arm.

            “You’re Caitlin Snow.” He replied softly, his eyes boring into hers. His lips twitched from a smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. “It’s you, you’re my soulmate.”


	3. Zatanna Zatara X Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Robin so eager when meeting Zatanna? Well, he obviously thought she was cute. But what if she was his soulmate? Robin had the name Zatanna Zatara written elegantly across his hip.

            “Hello, I’m-“M’gann’s words are cut off by the young teen jumping in front of her eagerly.

            “Robin!” He exclaims, before coughing nervously. “I mean, I’m Robin.” He smiles, “That’s M’gann, Kaldur, Connor, Artemis and Wally.” He introduces quickly before stepping forward. Embarrassed he rubs his hand along the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he had a habit of doing sometimes.

            “I’m Zatanna.” She smiled at him, her blue eyes sparkling with interest and happiness. He felt like he could just swim in them, they were so blue. He quickly snaps out of it when others begin to talk again, giving him an odd look. Robin bites the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming, he forgot where he was and all he had been able to think about was this is her. This was his soulmate, this was Zatanna Zatara, and she was beautiful.

            Later, on the bioship she would raise an eyebrow at him when he tells her he’s trying to be nonchalant. She would respond “to be as chalant as you like.” And he would know just how well they would fit together, they were made for each other and she was more perfect that he could ever have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, Zatanna had Richard Grayson across her side, but she doesn’t yet know that he’s Robin.


	4. Peggy Carter X Steve Rogers

            “Steven Rogers.” Her mother would say, “Such a nice, strong name.”

            Peggy would just roll her eyes, with a fond smile on her red painted lips.

            Her mother always had tried to push her to date before her mark had come in, had even tried to set her up with a man named Fred Wells, the son of one of her father’s friends, in hopes that he would end up being her soulmate. He had been nice enough, she supposed. And they had gotten along fine, but… Michael. He had turned up his nose, and told her she wasn’t acting like herself. She was acting like the ‘prim’ and ‘proper’ young lady that their mom wanted her to be. And she realized he was right. She wasn’t true to herself at all, and deep down she knew she didn’t truly love Fred. She just wanted to please their parents.

            And so, she left. She went with Michael when he was deployed again and took the offer to become a codebreaker, and a field agent.

            Finally, she laid eyes on him. She knew it was him the moment she saw the proud and satisfied look in his face when she socked Hodge, she just knew it was him. He was small, shorter than her even without the heels, and thin, so very thin. His slim face was handsome, and he didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact that she was ranked above him, in fact he seemed impressed and happy for her.

            Colonel Phillips called her Carter and she saw the recognition in his eyes and a hint of something else, dare she say hope?

            He jumped on the grenade, faster than her simply because it was closer to him, and she felt admiration swell. He was selfless, willing to sacrifice his own life had it meant the survival of the rest of them. She finally got to talk to him on the way to the operation, and discovered that he was a bit awkward, but who wouldn’t be with all the ailments he had endured that kept him small and out of social situations? It didn’t really surprise her. In fact, it rather amused her when he called her a beautiful dame and then backtracked, trying to figure out how to say what he meant without offending her. “You must’ve danced.” She raised an eyebrow, she quite enjoyed dancing herself and as sweet as he was, it was sad that he hadn’t had the opportunity. Part of his reply replayed in her mind, stuck on a loop, “I suppose I’m waiting for the right partner.”

            During the operation she felt fear coiled in the pit of her stomach as his gut wrenching scream tore through the silence and she rushed forward, yelling for Howard to shut it down. Steve’s voice carried out as he yelled back to keep going, that he could handle the pain. Shortly after the contraption released him and she was among the first there to greet him.

            Now, he was much taller than she was, and he appeared stronger too, more built like the soldier he had been so desperate to become so that he could fight back against the bullies of the world. It was then that she saw it, and without warning her hand darted out and touched his chest before she realized what she was doing and yanked it right back to her side. Her gut reaction had been right. Her name was right there in front of her eyes, how did she miss it before the operation?

            “How do you feel?” she cleared her throat.

            Out of breath, he replied. “Taller.”


End file.
